Apartments
Apartments were places that people could live on Spineworld. An apartment could be bought for free at the Sky Towers, but originally cost 40 copper (equals 400 current gold). On Migoland, there are houses instead of apartments and every user can get one for free. Features Buying an Apartment To buy an apartment, go to Lin-Loo in Sky Towers and click accept for the apartment. When the apartment is first entered, it is empty. On Migoland, when a user first signs in, they first get a choice of their home. Editing an Apartment To edit an apartment, click on the Edit Apartment button at the top of the screen. The size of the apartment can be edited to Small (which is free and the size when you first buy it), Medium (5,000 Gold), Large (15,000 Gold) and Extra Large (31,000 Gold). The user can choose from a wide range of furniture. Non-members can get basic furniture for free while Members can buy everything that costs money. When choosing a piece of furniture, a user clicks and drags it to the spot they want. The object can be rotated around to a suited angle. Items could be dragged out of the room and into the Inventory where bought furniture not put in the room is stored. The checkout showed what items had been bought, what were sold and how much money that had been spent. The room could be saved, changes could be undone or the room can be cleared and the furniture went to the inventory. On Migoland, houses that can be chosen include country houses, castles, or pirate ships done in different colors. The size can also be adjusted and everything else in editing is similar to above. Inviting Friends to an Apartment To invite friends around to an apartment, the user who owns the apartment had to be a Member and had added people to their Friend list. Friends could go to Sky Towers and look for the owner's name in the list if he or she was present in the apartment. They could then click on it and they would be in the apartment. Another way is for friends to click on the owner's apartment button in their info box and they would be sent straight there. You can visit Non-members apartments if you go to sky towers. Non-members can visit Members if their house is not locked. In Migoland, anyone can enter friends houses by clicking on their apartment button in their friend's info box. Having a Party in an Apartment To have a party in an apartment, click the apartment party button and give the party a name. The party will be displayed in the events list. Special party themed animated furniture can also be bought. Gallery File: Flyg.jpg|Flyg's apartment File: Shorty025 (1).jpg|Shorty025's apartment File: New Furniture.png|An apartment containing new furniture from an update File: Zeldaellieve.png|Zeldaellieve(?)'s apartment File: TurricaN23.jpg|TurricaN23's apartment File: Shorty025.jpg|Shorty025's apartment File: Moll heey.jpg|Moll_Heey's apartment File: LisaLisa.png|LisaLisa's apartment File: Mons60.jpg|Mons60's apartment File: Foam Machines.jpg|New foam machines available File: JoeyMontana.jpg|JoeyMontana's apartment * Images from @Spineworld on Twitpic. Category:Other